Josh 'Konar
*6 Feet, 11 Inches (Age 20) *7 Feet, 5 Inches (Age 27-30) *8 Feet, 8 Inches (Age 40-60) |weapons= *M6 Pistol (Dual Wield) *Plasma Rifle *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler) *Type-51 Carbine Rifle *Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle (Covenant Sniper Rifle) *Plasma Combat Knife |equipment= *Plasma Grenades *Active Camouflage *Personal Energy Shield |vehicles= *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle |skin color=Black |hair= |eyes=Green |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= *Covenant Separatists *Sanghelios Police Department *Sangheili Alliance *Unified Earth Government Police Department **Sangheili Enforcement Unit }} Josh 'Konar (Known as Josh Konaree before the Great Schism) was born in Sanghelios, State of Konar where he trained to become a skilled marksman. After the Human-Covenant war, he was considered an outcast. It was not until later that Andromeda recruited him on the Covenant Separatists, then onto the Sangheili Alliance, promoting him to Major. Josh 'Konar was then excited, determined, and remained loyal to Andromeda 'Vadum and the Sangheili Alliance. After the disbandment of the Sanghelios Police Department, he is not a leader, but a loner who works with a small circle of capable, straight police friends, including Ryan Wilson. Biography Early life Josh was born on an unnamed prison frigate. The guards gave the prisoners human names because they couldn't pronounce the names or they were too lazy to find out their captives names. The UNSC guards were making contact with an abandoned UNSC freighter. After establishing no contact the team boarded the freighter to investigate and found that the ship contained an outbreak of the Flood. The UNSC guard tried to kill off the parasite but were overpowered and the Flood began to kill many of the prisoners on the ship. Josh's mother and uncle escaped the cell with their child. His mother would defend her young, while his father tried to hold back the evil parasite, giving his wife and son enough time to run away. His uncle was killed and the Flood eventually caught up with them. With his mother desperate to save her son, she gave her son to a younger Sangheili prisoner, while she held off the flood. The young Sangheili escaped with Josh and headed for Sanghelios where he would be raised by his new uncle Fal 'Konaree in the State of Konar. Josh would later find out that her mother died aboard the prisoner frigate sacrificing herself to save her son. Rebellion Josh 'Konar was a Minor Sangheili during the Human-Covenant War. He would always pride himself to go to war to prove he could earn his title of Major. He would think about how the Sangheili race would rebuild in agriculture and engineering, how everything would be great and that someday his race will be able to build things on their own without the aid of others. He looked upon the Remnant as a anarchy type group and would rebel against the Covenant Remnant. He would wander Sanghelios and post flyers and carry out civil resistance. Andromeda 'Vadum saw this as a opportunity to recruit Josh 'Konar into the Covenant Separatists in order to further eliminate the Covenant Remnant. Life in the Covenant Separatists During the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War, the Covenant Separatists continues to campaign for an indefinite peace with humanity. This has resulted in many Sangheili rallying in opposition. Josh 'Konaree was then sent on a mission to eliminate multiple opposition forces within Sanghelios. The mission was a success and he gained the rank of Major. He later left the separatists, leaving to head back to his family. Career in Law Enforcement Josh 'Konar joined the State of Konar Police Department, established by his father, feeling the need to make a difference. He was assigned as patrol, forensic, and investigator roles within the department and was trained by his field officer, Zuka 'Soram. He eventually gains the promotion to Special Agent within the Sanghelios Police Department, a planetary law enforcement corp, and begins to hunt down larger suspects both Human and Sangheili. The Sangheili Alliance After displaying a heroic attempt at stopping Draco 'Rorke and Kyle Craig, Andromeda 'Vadum recruited Josh 'Konar into the Sangheili Alliance and he accepted. He was grateful to be apart of a growing faction in alliance with the Covenant Separatists. Josh 'Konar continued to fight alongside his comrades and encouraged his soldiers to fight with honor, glory, and persistence. He still worked alongside his friend Zuka 'Soram and the Sanghelios Police Department until the day it was disbanded. Confronting his Captor On the Run After the death of his friend, Zuka 'Soram, he is hunted down by what remains of the Covenant Remnant. He runs home and warns his father about Draco 'Rorke and hides his father and wife, but only he is captured. Due to their ties with the Kyle Craig, The Remnant sends Josh in a drop pod towards Earth. He arrives on Earth in Moscow, Russia and is captured by the Russian Criminal Syndicate, they torchure him but he doesn't give in. He is then saved by two Covenant Remnant elites, but without promise of certain death as well, he manages to escape and runs out of the border through any means necessary, including stealing an airplane at the Moscow International Airport. He is then shot down by Russian airspace, ordered to kill Josh by the Ultranationalists, and looses control of the plane. He crash lands in Dubai. Survival After the crash landing Josh sustained major injuries and continued to run. He managed to make it to the US Embassy in Dubai and was rescued by UNSC forces. He undergone surgery, but did not know it until he woke up. He struggled to get loose, but was knocked unconscious. When he recovered and regained consciousness, he began to recognize the figure as being a UEG Law Enforcement representative. He is then transported to Washington, D.C. where he managed to find out about Ryan Wilson's identity, who was a detective in the UEG Police Department. Ryan handed him a folder detailing on all the Ultranationalist party's known activities up until 2600 and who they hired. Tracking Walter Richardson Josh 'Konar joined the UEG Law Enforcement and spent most of his time on earth during the year 2600. After Kyle Craig was interrogated, he found out that Kyle ordered a hitman to assassinate him, although he didn't give away any hits to who he might of been. He also gave a location of a famous nightclub in Las Vegas. Ryan returns to D.C. with bad news that Walter Richardson escaped and was now on the loose in the United States. When the case got tough, and an assassination on the UEG President John Charet sped things up, Josh joined the Sangheili Enforcement Unit and made a run to Russia to save Ryan. They both then made an attempt to track down Walter and found his apartment where Josh broke in and waited for Walter to return. When Walter returned to his apartment, Josh tackled him and pinned him down. Walter surrendered and Ryan moved in to make the arrest. Filling the Void Josh returned to Sanghelios. With the disbandment of the Sanghelios Police Department he made a peaceful living with his family and in some cases he became a rogue law enforcement officer. Josh learned from Ryan about the attacks on the Washington D.C. Metrolink station and found out that it was the work of the Crimson Circle. He compared the attacks from the incendiary device that was used on the Order of Assassins and realized that it was their doing. Ryan advised Josh that the Crimson circle leader must be captured, but Josh intended to kill the leader. Josh headed over to Zuka 'Soram's home to find him alive and well, and enlisted his help to take down Zephyr and his closest associate Loku so that the Crimson circle faction would be in a weakened state. He agreed and after searching for both Sangheili terrorists, they engaged in a duel and Zephyr injured Zuka 'Soram. Zephy escaped, and Josh defeated Loku by disarming him and turning him in to UNSC authorities. Josh tended to his friends wound until help arrived. Josh told Ryan about Loku and how he was the one responsible for the attacks on the Metro D.C. bombings. Ryan agreed and informed Josh that they can work together on investigations anytime. Personality Josh 'Konar is the comical relief of the Sangheili Alliance missions, as heard by his witty dialogue. He does little to hide his feelings. He also panics during intense and abnormal situations. He cares about his squad-mates too, providing cover fire and assistance for his fellow soldiers. He hates the Jiralhanae for the vicious genocide they created against the Sangheili. Appearance *Looks like a regular Major Sangheili, except with two leg holsters for his M6 pistols. Category:Ignition RP members and factions Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Sangheili